


Reap What You Sow (or Let Him Do it for You)

by CoffeeMaus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And moira is just moira, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, In which Reaper is confused and Sombra is a smug bitch, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeMaus/pseuds/CoffeeMaus
Summary: Asa has been a healer with Talon for a few years, and its been a struggle to hide her attraction to Reaper. When she sees him out of his mask for the first time she let's it slip and it all snowballs. Will two confused dumbasses figure out that it's okay to fall in love? Will Sombra ever stop acting like she saw it all coming?





	Reap What You Sow (or Let Him Do it for You)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel absolutely no shame about this. It is 100% self-indulgent and I know I'm not alone in my feelings about Reaper. Enjoy this circus of a story.

Asa had only been with Talon for a few years, but she had acclimated to the job in just a few months. To be fair, one didn’t really join Talon if they weren’t somewhat ready, at least not if they were going to be around long. Most members of Talon knew exactly what they were getting into, and she was no different.

What was unusual was that Asa had come to Talon with the full intentions of being a healer. Of all things. The tech she used was certainly different. She released bubbles of healing that would surround her wounded mates until the nanites were used up or when they were fully healed. For defending herself she had a gun of her own design. It wasn’t particularly fast or hard hitting. In fact it was quite small, however it left one of Asa’s hands free when she used it, and in a pinch she could easily take someone out. Today not excluded.

Separated from her team, Asa had to outrun her pursuers, no time to look back on the recruit that had just been shot down. With her fair share of cuts and bruises she had escaped and met up at the rendezvous. She tried not to think about the young woman she was forced to leave behind. Although the recruit was surely dead before Asa ran, she was a born healer, and her stomach churned with the guilt of not even trying. But more importantly, she was here now with people she could help. 

Sombra hadn’t a scratch on her as usual, but Asa still raised a questioning brow at her in case. Sombra only waved and went back to whatever it was she was doing on her screen. Most of the recruits were alive, but injured and she quickly shot out bubbles for the individual groups of them. Not keen on losing her magic touch, she took to a few of the more minor injuries with a first aid kit, and was just finished sewing up a stab wound when Reaper slipped in almost silently. Asa had learned to recognize the quiet giveaway sounds he made when he moved though, because he always seemed to be the last in line for aid no matter the severity of his injuries. She had learned not to go looking for him though, when he scolded her thoroughly for leaving the injured agents behind.

She huffed when she noticed he was clutching his side. If she didn’t know any better she’d say he was putting everyone in front of himself on purpose. But she did know better. When she bubbled him he let out a groan. Asa’s cheeks flushed almost immediately. His voice had always been nice, but every now and then he’d make a sound all too reminiscent of other activities and she’d have to calm herself. With a cough she spoke,

“And just what did you get yourself into this time, Reaper?” She picked up her gear and leaned up against the wall opposite of him. He looked at her in a way that made it obvious he was scowling (not that she’d seen his face yet) but she didn’t recoil.

“Its a fucking battlefield Asa. What do you expect?” He snarled. Smoke twirled almost lazily through the air between them. Asa rolled her eyes and stepped towards him, a plume of smoke hitting her in the face and leaving a lingering scent behind. It smelled like roses, and maybe honey? Subconsciously she began to wonder if that was just how Reaper himself smelled or if his strange smoke had a scent of its own.

“You’re such a smartass sometimes.” She chuckled to herself. Reaper pulled back just slightly when she drew near and placed a hand next to his wound - a pretty nasty bullet hole - which she found odd but didn’t comment on. “I’ll have you stitched up before you know it however. Lucky you.” She glanced up at him with a crooked grin from where she was crouched next to him. He panted out a breath that sent blood pooling to her cheeks yet again. She seriously needed to get herself under control.

She did stitch him up though. Despite the fact she could feel him watching her a little too intensely for her liking. Asa refused to acknowledge her reactions to him, and trudged back to their ship silently.

~

It had been a week, but Asa still found herself tensing up every time she passed Reaper in the halls. It still felt like he was looking at her. More specifically like he had noticed. She was sure he was preparing to have to move her to a different sector or chew her out for having thought of him sexually. In the end she dismissed it and digressed. Until she was invited to join the superiors for a night of celebration.

Of course she accepted the invitation. Despite her best judgement, because she knew damn well it would be rude to say no. (And quite frankly a night of drinking with Reaper was far better than withstanding a thorough lecture from him on respect or anything else. She didn’t want to make him more suspicious of her.) 

She arrived exactly on time. 21:00. Asa was dressed down for the occasion; black jeans, olive green tank top, and a black cardigan. She thought about wearing her uniform, but considering it was an informal celebration and likely an extension of friendship (or maybe just companionship) she decided against it. 

She was greeted by Doomfist, who was hovering near the door, drink in hand, and someone Asa didn’t recognize talking animatedly to him. He smiled and nodded before turning back to his conversation. Quite honestly she was glad for that. They’d never really had a chance to work together, which meant she would have absolutely nothing to talk to him about and no idea where to begin. (But she was glad to have met him in a casual setting.) 

A few people she recognized from passing conversation or field work were there, and she considered busying herself with entertaining them. First however, she wanted to say hello to a few others. Sombra, Moira, Widowmaker, and a man Asa couldn’t recognize were laughing about something or another over a few drinks. Cautiously she studied the stranger. He had a tan complexion, although seemingly washed out, and soft curly cut into a low fade. There were more than a few scars along his arms and face, but she was distracted by the tight t-shirt he was wearing. His army green pants weren’t particularly tight, but his thighs filled them out nicely, which Asa tried hard not to focus on. Even after studying him, still had no idea who he was.

“Moira! I’m so glad I had a chance to see you.” Moira looked at her and smiled. They had found kinship in their pursuit of knowledge and isolated status as Talon’s healers almost immediately after Asa joined. They didn’t get many chances to see one another in a relaxed setting though. 

“Asa my dear,” She patted the seat next to her, “It's been too long, come sit with us.” As usual she was wearing a lab coat, which Asa was convinced she never took off. Asa flipped her bangs out of her face and practically collapsed into the seat.

“Moira please tell me we’re done with new patients for at least a day?” It felt nice to slip into conversation so easily. Although there were doctors working alongside them, Moira was the only other person who went into battle, or one who used different means of healing. “I don’t think I can stand to keep babying any more new recruits.” She scrunched her nose at the idea of walking another person through the fact that her healing was safe and exactly how it worked even though they didn’t understand a word.

Moira laughed, head thrown back as she always did. “My dear even old patients are new patients when they come back sometimes!” She smirked and paused a moment, “I am glad to have you sit with us. I suppose some of us could be considered your higher ups but I always find it important to get to know those you work with.” 

“I agree! It’s always lovely to talk to you outside of the office, Moira.” She winked at Sombra then before she furrowed her brows and said something risky, “Although I can’t say I recognize this handsome stranger.” Her gaze was fixed on the man (that she still couldn’t place.) Sombra nearly spit out her drink trying not to laugh. Moira had to cover her mouth but couldn’t stop her shoulders from shaking in silent mirth, Widowmaker almost maintained an air of indifference aside from the twitching of her lips into an almost-smile. On the opposite end of the spectrum Asa was just confused. Embarrassed even, since she seemed to have said something ridiculous. “Wh-what did I say? Did I say something wrong?” 

That was that, Sombra burst out in a fit of laughter. They were all lucky her weird tech wasn’t an actual physical object or it would have dropped right onto their assorted drinks when she slapped her hands against the table. Moira had calmed herself and was looking for the stranger’s reaction. He was staring into his cup, a smile stretching across his incredibly handsome features. Asa blushed and looked questioningly at Moira a second time. “Is that going to be a question I regret asking?” Widowmaker huffed out what might be a laugh before Asa finally got an answer.

“That uh, handsome stranger, as you put it…” She shared a glance with him, “would be Reaper. So I suppose, yes. You might regret asking that question depending on how comfortable you are with him knowing you think he’s handsome.” Asa blushed almost instantly while Reaper continued to watch quietly.

“I don’t mind but I definitely, 100% regret asking that question while he could hear.” Panickedly, she made eye contact with him, “I am so sorry, if I had known I wouldn’t- well I would have waited-,”

He interrupted, “Stop. Asa, it’s a compliment.” That was definitely his voice. God, that was definitely his voice. She really hoped he couldn’t tell that she was blushing for a different reason now. He was madly intuitive about people’s emotions.

“I suppose so, but that’s not something you should really say to your boss’ face like that is it?” And she was right, it was unprofessional and bad for the work environment they would inevitably find themselves in later. Yet she found she didn’t at all regret saying it. Aside from the embarrassment of it being in public.

“Just because I’m a higher rank doesn’t make me your boss.” He took a sip of his drink. (Whiskey, maybe?) “We’re in different departments, so I can’t technically tell you what to do unless you ask me to.” He paused, “And I suppose you could. If you wanted.” If the look he gave was any less than meaningful Asa was the queen of England. Or perhaps she just really, really hoped he meant something by it. (She did hope he meant something by it.)

“He’s right you know, the medical team is a completely separate part of Talon.” She smirked at Asa. 

If the start meant anything, this was going to be a long party.


End file.
